This subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to a patient table for a medical imaging system and a method of manufacturing the same.
In at least some imaging system configurations, a patient is positioned on a table that is slidably coupled to a base. When performing medical imaging, such as computed tomography (CT) imaging, the table including the patient, is moved into the bore of the imaging system to perform a scan of the patient. After the scan is completed, the table is operated to remove the patient from the bore of the imaging system. To enable the imaging system to scan patients of various heights, the table typically has a length that is greater than a height of an average patient. Accordingly, only the portion of the table having the patient disposed thereon is inserted into the imaging system during the scan while the remaining portion of the table remains outside the imaging system.
Conventional tables are typically designed to support the patient while the table is fully extended into the imaging system. Accordingly, at least some known tables are fabricated from a substantially rigid material that reduces table sag while the table is extended. To increase patient comfort while the patient is lying on the substantially rigid table, these tables include a pad that is installed on the table and extends over the entire length of the table.
Operators often place devices on the portion of the table that remains outside the imaging system during the scanning procedure. More specifically, operators may place a variety of medically related devices directly on the portion of the pad that is installed on the portion of the table that is not inserted into the imaging system. Placing objects directly on the pad may cause damage to the pad. For example, a liquid spilling on the pad may require that the pad be removed and sterilized prior to subsequent use. Moreover, the pad itself, because of its flexibility, does not provide a substantially stable surface. Accordingly, devices placed directly on the pad may inadvertently fall on the floor resulting in damage to the device.